marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Idie Okonkwo (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = (Jean Grey School member), Jean Grey School student body; formerly ( ), | Relatives = Unnamed parents (deceased); Unnamed sister (deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Oyo, Delta State, Nigeria; Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (right eye); Category:Orange EyesOrange (left eye) | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Idie's right eye is bluish white and her left eye is redish orange. | Citizenship = Nigerian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student; formerly adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant (post-M-Day new activation) | PlaceOfBirth = Oyo, Delta State, Nigeria | Creators = Matt Fraction; Kieron Gillen; Whilce Portacio | First = Uncanny X-Men #528 | HistoryText = Origin Idie (Pronounced "Ih-Dyay") was a fourteen year-old girl living with her family in Oyo, in the Delta State of Nigeria when her mutant powers manifested. She was located by the X-Men using Cerebra. With the advent of her mutant abilities, Idie accidentally burned down her village and killed her family. A paramilitary group that tracked down Idie attempted to murder her, but the arrival of Hope Summers and Storm prevented the troops from harming her. The Five Lights .]] Idie, with no living family left, joined Hope and the other Lights as they continued to rescue the last two Lights. First traveling with Rogue, Hope and the Lights across Europe and finally to Florida while tracking Teon. Later the group traveled to Tokyo, Japan to stop Kenji's rampage. Though nervous, Idie stood with Hope in defiance of Cyclops' orders. Once the Lights arrived on Utopia, Idie quietly submitted to Doctor Nemesis' tests and to Hope training. Idie also quietly accompanied Hope and the other Light on their first mission to Berlin to find a new mutant. Schism Wolverine took a liking to Idie and started to mentor her. She was at the Museum of Mutant History when the Hellfire Club attacked. Cyclops told her to "do what she thought was necessary". Idie decided it was necessary to stop them, and so killed them with her powers. Regenesis After the events of Schism, Idie went with Wolverine to Westchester County to attend Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. Later on she left the school and joined the Hellfire Academy for the sole purpose of finding out who shoot Broo. Hellfire Academy While attending Hellfire Academy, Idie caught the eye of Kade Kilgore. Kade wanted to make Idie the new Black Queen of the Hellfire Club and his girlfriend. While changing into her new Black Queen outfit, Idie asked who was the one responsible for shooting Broo. Kade replied that it was he who had shoot Broo in the head. Idie then attacked Kade and attempted to escape the Hellfire Academy along side Quentin Quire and Toad. | Powers = ]] Idie is one of post-M-Day mutant activations. Her powers include: *'Thermokinesis:' Idie has the ability to alter temperatures around her. However, she cannot simply create heat and cold; she can only rechannel temperature. X-POSITION: Kieron Gillen These temperature manipulation powers results in: **'Pyrokinesis:' capable of generating flames from thin air, not requiring the consumption of oxygen or combustible objects to maintain the flames. **'Cryokinesis:' able to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature, often used to generate ice. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Idie is Catholic, } from the Igbo people of Nigeria, but doesn't considered herself still part of her people. } * Idie is the youngest of the Five Lights. However, her exact age seemed to be a point of some confusion. In her original appearance Idie is said to only be 12 years old, but just a short time later Cyclops stated she is 14 years old, as well as Doctor Nemesis, Transonic, and she confirmed it herself. | Trivia = * Idie's name is pronounced "Ih-Dyay" and not "Eye-Dee" as is commonly thought. * Idie's last name is likely a reference to the protagonist of Things Fall Apart Okonkwo. * Creators Matt Fraction and Kieron Gillen loosely based the Five Lights mutant powers on the the archetypal power-sets on the original five X-Men (with the exception of Gabriel).X-POSITION: Kieron Gillen **Angel = Laurie Tromette **Beast = Teon Macik **Iceman = Idie Okonkwo **Marvel Girl = Kenji Uedo * After months of cover art and promotionals depicting her hair in different styles, Idie finally changed her hair from a tight braided style into an afro in . * Idie's field name is labeled after Yorùbá deity Oya (Pronounced "Aw-Yah") who is the Òrìshà of the wind and all standing water bodies. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Cryokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Utopians Category:Catholic Characters Category:Heterochromia Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Mutants activated after M-Day